2014-02-04 - Red Hoods and Bat Wings
It all began on Twitter. That new Gotham vigilante Red Hood sent Damian a message: Enjoying the shackles kid? #challenge Damian had played it off with confusion on his public Twitter, threatening to call the authorities, but he sent a private message right afterwards: Meet me in Crime Alley. Just as he said on Twitter, Batwing is waiting in Crime Alley. Or well, above it, perched on a rooftop above the famous spot where, well, all of this began. He's dressed in his dark red and green uniform his black cloak's hood is pulled up obscuring his features and like their last meeting there is a sword slung on his back, sticking up through a slit in the cape. When Red Hood shows up, it is also from across roof tops. He is free running, and fully armed with blades, guns, and who knows what else. He has the same grace he had before the Heroes Crisis when you first and last saw him. He seems to fly, rather than just run or leap, across the roof tops; as if born to it. He doesn't slow when Batwing's form becomes visible, he keeps on coming. At least until Red Hood starts to reach the edge of the roofing before crime alley, slowing down rather than leaping across the expanse to join Batwing on 'his side'. He soon comes to a full halt, chin slightly tilted up within the red skull-like mask, lenses covering his eyes. He is silent for just a moment before he says, "Long time no see, Little Wing." Batwing glances up his eyes give away nothing behind the luminous white films of his mask, though his expression gives away his annoyance. "It's Batwing now, /Red Hood/," he counters as he stands from where he'd crouched. "Or should I call you Jaybird?" He stands, looking up at the Red Hood, frowning. "So, did Mother send you?" A tilt of Red Hood's head, "You can call me Jaybird, but keep it private." Likely not the response that Batwing would have expected. He then shrugs, "Your Mother?" Is he...chuckling? "I haven't seen her since about a month after we last saw each other 'BATWING'. I doubt she is too pleased about me up and dumping her like that, but she should have known I wouldn't play 'pet project' for much longer." Red Hood shifts his body, moving to pace along the edge of the wall, "So, what do you think of your Father's 'MISSION' little bird? Or should it be little bat now?" Indeed unexpected. Damian tilts his head in return. "Fine, Jaybird," he says as he rights his head, and scowls, the bit about his mother touched a nerve. He lifts his shoulders pretending to shrug it off. "I figured you were dead," he says without quite pulling off disinterest. The talk of his Father's mission earns another curious look. "Fine," he lies. "I am training to replace him." And that is when Red Hood bursts into laughter. He slaps one thigh, "Oh, priceless! Wow...just...a moment, let me catch my breath!" Red Hood even makes gasping sounds that remind one of Darth Vader inside his helmet! He coughs and pounds his chest where a red bat symbol lies. "I call bullshit on that one kid, no, how about mega-bullshit. I never pictured you for the type to disillusion yourself, but maybe I'm wrong," biting humor in that. "And let's just say 'dead' is 'complicated', don't you think?" Red Hood shakes his head, going back to his pacing along the edge of the alleyway. "In either case, bet you didn't expect our paths to cross again, did you? I tried to warn you though, not that I thought you would listen to me." Damian's jaw sets firmly as the Red Hood laughs at him. "Shut up," he growls. "I am not to be laughed at." He takes a swing at Jason while he walks the ledge. It's not a serious swing, just one to keep him off balance and show his displeasure. "What do you want? I hardly think you went to all this trouble for a good laugh. If you did, you should have just looked up the Joker." The hand is caught by Red Hood, and at the mention of 'the Joker', his hand accidentally tightens on Damian's fist...perhaps painfully, before he realizes what he is doing and quickly releases it. "It's not really that funny at all. Just examining the irony of it all. Look kid, just trying to keep you from falling into the same trap. A trap that will not only kill you, but leave you disappointed. Maybe it's cause I feel I owe Talia something still after all these years, or maybe it's because I just really want to hurt Batman by making him see his failures, either way...I'm not here to laugh at you." Damian grunts as his hand is gripped hard. "Let go," he says as he pulls his hand away. "I know what I'm doing," he says grumbling and rubbing his wrist. "And I don't need to be used in whatever vendetta you have with my Father." "It's more than that Little Bird. It's about flying free. I don't want you to be chained up. Haven't you seen what Batman is doing to you? That you are just another sacerfice in his 'MISSION'? That those born to fly free, they don't pass muster to him. No matter how much you try to prove yourself, you will never meet his standards. Your Mother would have made sure of that in the way she trained you, after all, she's my mentor too." And so was Batman. Damian frowns and regards the Red Hood carefully. His words struck a nerve there too but he counters with "What do you care?" he crosses his arms across his chest. "How does being free help you?" he asks. After all his mother's disciples were not known for their charity. "Other than it shows 'HIM' where he fails? I don't know," Red Hood starts to pace a bit again. "I don't know...," he ends more quietly, before suddenly pausing. "Maybe, because I see something of myself in you. You aren't like the 'Replacement'. You didn't choose this, everyone else has been trying to fit you into their own damn box! That just pisses me off! If you want to stay here, if you want to do this, then it should be on your own terms, not anyone else's." Damian blinks behind his mask and tilts his head up at "Wait, how do you know what the others have been doing? Just how long have you been watching me?" he demands suddenly feeling a great deal less secure about the security at the manor. "Also, the replacement?," he frowns at him pieces clicking into place. "Who /are/ you?" "To you I am Jaybird, to the others I am Red Hood. That is all that matters now," the man before Damian says. "But I have been here for long enough." He then pulls an evenlope out from a pouch and tosses it toward Batwing. Should Batwing catch it, he will find photos of different outdoor things, like Babs visiting the GCPD or the Library, of Damian at college, of Carrie and Damian out to eat together, of Bruce leaving Wayne Enterprises, of Grayson getting out of a cop car in uniform, and even of Tim Drake helping shovel snow out front of Wayne Manor for Alfred. And it is all their casual selfs, not in uniform. "The only one that really stands out? Carrie Kelley. Background check came up with nothing interesting, but she has ties to Selina Kyle. Strange to see her in the picture, how did she get pulled into all of this? It's curious." He doesn't know she came from an alt-dimension. Damian catches the envelope "Right, Jaybird," he says as he pulls it open and studies the pictures. His expression one of surprise, the fact he was able to get these shots speaks to his talents. He glances up at Jaybird. "Carrie is none of your concern," he says a little too sharply. "Hurt her or any of these people and our next meeting won't be a friendly chat," he says matter-of-factly as he puts the photos back in the envelope. "Oh, did the Little Bird get a crush? Careful, if you are anything like your Mother, it becomes obsessive...and you saw how that worked out for her," and Batman. But Jaybird shrugs then, "Let's just say, some things go beyond you Little Bird. However, keep your little girlfriend off my back and she will be safe enough." Red Hood then says, "It...was kind of a friendly chat wasn't it? Also, like your take on the colors and design of the Robin suit, you are branching into your own with it," he states in approval. "I mean, what guy goes running about with bare legs these days unless you are King Namor?" But just as those words are out of Jaybird's mouth, he pulls a grapple line free and takes off running. He shoots it off, soon swinging down and about to cross the road above cars to take his leave from crime alley.